The present invention relates to an installation arrangement suitable for mounting an overhead luggage compartment in an aircraft and an installation system comprising such an installation arrangement.
An overhead luggage compartment arranged over seat rows in an aircraft is usually attached to a primary structure of the aircraft at at least two positions either directly or via an intermediate structural carrier component. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional overhead luggage compartment 10 is attached to a primary structure (not shown) at first position 20 and an exemplary second position 30. For instance, installation bars may be affixed to the primary structure of the aircraft at positions 20 and 30 providing attachment positions for the overhead luggage compartment 10.
The overhead luggage compartment 10 includes elements forming a visible ceiling 40 such as a cove light panel 41, personal service units (PSUs) 42 and further ceiling panels 43 including a handrail 44. In order to position the overhead luggage compartment 10 and the ceiling 40 at the right location, for example, above the seat rows and in order to compensate for any tolerances of the primary structure and/or the installation bars, an adjustable fastening component 25 is employed at at least one of the first position 20 and the second position 30 (only one such a fastening component 25 is illustrated in FIG. 1).
After the ceiling elements 40, and, in particular, the cove light panel 41, have been installed, the fastening component 25 is hard to reach or not accessible at all. In order to access the fastening component 25, at least the cove light panel 41 has to be removed. Furthermore, piping and wiring, for example for electric lines, air ducts or oxygen ducts are installed at the overhead luggage compartment 10. Thus, if a replacement or maintenance on the overhead luggage compartment 10 is necessary, the entire piping and wiring has to be removed. All of this is time consuming and renders maintenance expensive.